Gracie Girl
by RandomGG25
Summary: A songfic about Luke's relationship with is daughter Gracie.


Okay, the last thing that I need to do right now is start a new fic, but I'm hoping that this will be a one shot. I got this idea while listening to this song today. I don't know if the lyrics are written in the correct format, because I had to write them out myself. So, if it's written out wrong, sorry. The lyrics are in bold.

Summary: This about Luke's relationship with his daughter Grace.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino, Except for Gracie. The lyrics belong to Ben Folds. **

"And now we call to the stage our valedictorian, Grace Danes."

It was graduation. HER graduation. Luke's little girl. There he was sitting with Lorelai, Cody, Rory, Jess, and their daughter Lora. He felt like the happiest man alive, but something wrong with his Gracie.

**You can't fool me I saw you when you came out.**

I remember the day that Grace was born. It was a Monday at 5:43 A.M. and I was ecstatic. I could tell as soon as I held her that there would be a special bond between the two of us.

You got your momma's taste, but you got my mouth. 

Grace is a big eater like Lorelai, but never was a big talker like her. Grace is more quiet and reserved, like I am.

**You will always have a part of me.**

**Nobody else is ever gonna see Gracie girl.**

We'll always have our special bond. So, I know when something's not right.

**With your cars to your chest walking on your toes. **

I remember the day that Gracie came tiptoeing into the living room hold her toy cars. I asked her why she was on her tiptoes.

"I look like a ballerina!" She told him excitedly. Luke smiled. A week later Gracie stopped playing with toy cars and was in ballet class.

**What you got in the box only Gracie knows.**

Grace has a special box in her room. She never lets anyone open it. Not even me. I often wonder what's in it. One day, Lorelai was teasing her about it and Grace got upset. She started yelling and ran off to her room. It was never joked about again. I know she still puts things in it, or she has recently. I saw her looking in it the other night.

**And I would never try to make you be **

**Anything you didn't really want to be Gracie girl**

Ever since she was little, Gracie always had been told what an excellent ballerina she was. It always expected that she would become a ballerina. She was good at it and seemed to enjoy it. Grace, however was still a bit of a tomboy and also liked to work on cars. She was quite good at that too. I knew she that she really like to do a lot of things and was struggling to decide what she wanted to be.

**Life flies by in seconds**

**You're not a baby Gracie, you're my friend. **

**You'll be a lady soon, but until then**

**You gotta do what I say. **

Even though Grace is graduating from High School and is mature for her age, she's still only eighteen. She is really smart, but she lacks in people skills. She tries to rebel, but only to show she's more like other kids her age and more grown up.

**You're nodding off in my arms watching TV**

**I won't move you an inch even though my arm's asleep.**

At least once a week, grace and I would watch a predetermined TV show together. She would always end up falling asleep on me. I loved watching her sleep, she looked just like her mother when she slept. Peaceful, still, her brown curly hair frmaing her ivory face. She is so beautiful.

**One day your gonna wanna go.**

**I hope we taught everything you need to know,**

**Gracie Girl. **

I always worry that she'll go off to Julliard and we didn't teach her everything that we should have. I guess it's just fatherly instincts or something, I don't know.

**There will always be a part of me**

**Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me.**

**My little girl,**

**My Gracie girl.**

"Thank you headmaster Garridy. It has been a long and wild ride in my four years here at Chilton Preparatory. I started as a timid doe-eyed freshman wondering what the ways of the world were and am leaving as a young women ready to face new challenges and adventures that will lay in store for me. I don't think that I could have made it as far as I have today without my family and friends.

Dad, you've always been there for me. Protecting me from guys, supporting me in everything I do, helping me when I am in need, and most of all loving me. You are not a man of many words, but I always knew that you loved me.

Mom, you have always told me to be whoever I wanted to be. You brought a lot of laughter to my childhood and music, books and movies. You are the most amazing woman I know.

Rory, you are the best big sister a girl could ask for. You always were getting me to try everything, even if I thought that I wouldn't like it. You and mom are my heroes in life. You both overcame so much in your lives at such a young age. I only hope that I can be as strong.

Cody, my little brother, always made me feel so special. I sometimes felt a little too special. He used to tell me that he wanted to grow up to be just like me, I told him that he didn't because then he wouldn't be him, he would be me. Cody, I am so proud that you have made yourself the wonderful young man that you are today.

I also want to thank Mrs. Denney. You have been my mentor since my first day of school. You have always believed in me and listened to everything I had to say. Thank you.

So, now as I leave behind this school I remember all of the fun times I have had here, as well as all of the hardships I have endured here. I know that we all will miss this school as well as our fellow students and teachers."

I was in tears when I heard her speech. As soon as the ceremony was over, she came and gave me a hug.

"I am so proud of you." I told her.

"Thanks dad." She said back to me.

Later that evening after the party that Lorelai had INSISTED on throwing, Grace and sat in the living room together and watched our TV show.

"Grace are you okay?" I asked her once the show was over.

"I have something to tell you dad." She told him seriously. "I'm not going to Julliard." She told him.

"What, why not?" I asked in shock. 'This has been her dream for so long. Why is she giving it up now?'

"Well, it's too far away…" She started.

"We'll come visit." I told her. "Don't not go because you're too scared." I said to her.

"That's not it dad." She said looking down.

"Then what is it? I don't understand." I was so confused.

"I'm sick, dad." She told him.

"What do you mean you're sick? Do you have a cold or something?" He asked. 'What is she talking about?'

"One day, at Maxie's house I was having these weird pains. Her dad's a doctor, so she wanted him to examine me. She took me to his office, and I went and did some tests. I told him not to tell you, that I would." She said looking down.

"When was this?" I asked. 'I can't believe my little girl is sick and didn't tell me.'

"It was about three months ago." She replied.

"Well what's wrong with you?" Luke asked her.

"I have breast cancer." She said. Crossing her arms over her chest. "That's what I was putting into my box the night you saw me."

Luke fell short of breath. That's what his mother died from.

FINISHED 

**So, how did you like it? Hopefully you liked it a lot. I'm not planning on updating this unless I get a tremendous amount of reviews telling me to do so. Okay, catch ya later…**


End file.
